


Warmth of the oven!

by Pastel_hearts



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chiaki wants to help nagito with his baking hobby, Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff with a very vauge Plot, Hajime: These are a biohazard. Chiaki: MY BOYFREIND TREID VERY HARD, Nagito the (NOt so good) baker, One Shot, POV Nanami Chiaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_hearts/pseuds/Pastel_hearts
Summary: Prompt bc i cant think of anything: Nagito bakes Chiaki cookies out of love. Unfortunately Hajime is pretty sure these cookies are a bio hazard.✨ Hopefully ill come up with an original plot soon.You can now read on wattpad!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Warmth of the oven!

"Chiaki...Do you want something?" I hear from kitchen, I knew it was Nagito immediately but i didn't know what he wanted me to have so i quickly put down my ds and said.

"Of course Nagito! But what is it?" 

"Oh you would accept something from a piece of _trash_ like me?!? You must really love _me_!" Nagito said whilst crossing his arms in that iconic way, I always knew he had no faith in his ability but i _wasn't just sit back and let him degrade himself._ So i went over to him,I put on my comforting voice and said.

"Don't worry Nagito,Im sure what you made is fine" Nagito instantly became a whole new person as i hugged him. As i let go of him i quickly looked to what was on the dinner table that we built when we first moved in together. _Cookies_

I knew that his cookies were just fine. I mean they didn't look bad in anyway but whilst i was thinking someone knocked on the door. 

"Oh ill get it Chiaki!" Nagito said instantly getting me out of my staring phase. I was to busy thinking that something bad happened to reply but then i heard some familiar footsteps walk through the door. I was Hajime!

"Oh Hajime, Im soo glad you came! I just baked cookies,You want some?" Nagito said,When i looked over he looked confident im his skills,And he looked happy in himself! This is the first time he was proud of something he made! 

"Oh you made cookies? I guess ill have some even though i just ate...." Hajime said with a worried expression on his face.

When they walked in the kitchen i quickly sat down at the table trying to seem like i wasn't just spying on their conversation.

"Hey Hajime! Nagito made some cookies for us, You want some?" I said trying to seem normal for a bit.

"Sure." Hajime said grabbing one

As Hajime grabbed a cookie Nagito left to go to the bathroom.

"Are sure these aren't a Bio-hazard?" Hajime said whispering

"Its the first time hes proud of something he made shut it" I said still whispering

"Ok fine..." Hajime said whilst hesitantly putting the cookie in his mouth.

"Oh this isn't as bad as i thought it was gonna be" Hajime said after he ate the cookie.

**Author's Note:**

> 100 hits yay! if you enjoyed this please read my other fic! most of them are vocaloid so dont have to know canon!
> 
> (Self plug ik ik)


End file.
